


And I'm thinking "Damn, if the ocean could talk."

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The sea doesn't like to be restrained. [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Marriage, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Premeditated muder, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, it's Gabe's murder that's premeditated btw, some world building, takes place in middle of chapter two of I scream too loud when I speak my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Briefly, as Percy breathes in and out, he can't help but wonder if mom and Paul had. With him being here completely destroy the original timeline? Or was it separate branch? Percy's mouth twisted  into a grim expression. What was worse - everything obliterated, so easily wiped clean like a slate, or his mom and Annabeth waiting for Percy to come back? Waiting, thinking maybe it was like Hera all over again, and only to have the realization that had been creeping into their minds but denied until that moment when they realized he wouldn't be coming back.Suddenly Percy's weight was on the doorknob because he desperately needed to cling onto something to anchor himself to. His heart was like a rabbit's. Fast and erratic in fear (in heartbreak) at the sudden realization that his family were waiting for him and this time he couldn't go back to them. Percy was glad his eyes were closed otherwise he might have started crying. He didn't want this, Percy thought desperately as he leaned his against the door of the old apartment, he wanted his family, his life, his timeline back. But when had the universe and its gods - Greek or Roman - had given a damn on wanted Percy wanted?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofswordsandpens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofswordsandpens/gifts).



> Happy Fourth of July!

It's when he's sliding the key into deadbolt that Percy breaths in. His eyes flutter close as he takes in the smell of car exhaust, the loudness of the city and the people who live it in. 

It's hard to do it; Smelly Gabe and his poker buddies are human. There's so many humans in this city, like gnats swarming. That's why Percy had closed his eyes and forced himself to breath so not to drown in the overwhelming sensation; Mrs, Dodds was easy. Why humans feel like gnats most animals have this small and pounding feeling to them; it's not surprising. Dogs, cats, the birds and even the mice are not effected by the mist - they can smell, they can see what most humans can not. It's why, Percy had come to learn, dogs would suddenly and violently pull on leashes or bark at someone - they knew unlike their owners and that was their way of warning humans. Percy had wanted to get a dog. Not buy one of those purebred ones but take in one that needed a home. Unfortunately Percy had never got the chance to get one. 

Briefly, as Percy breathes in and out, he can't help but wonder if mom and Paul had. With him being here completely destroy the original timeline? Or was it separate branch? Percy's mouth twisted into a grim expression. What was worse - everything obliterated, so easily wiped clean like a slate, or his mom and Annabeth waiting for Percy to come back? Waiting, thinking maybe it was like Hera all over again, and only to have the realization that had been creeping into their minds but denied until that moment when they realized he wouldn't be coming back. 

Suddenly Percy's weight was on the doorknob because he desperately needed to cling onto something to anchor himself to. His heart was like a rabbit's. Fast and erratic in fear (in heartbreak) at the sudden realization that his family were waiting for him and this time he couldn't go back to them. Percy was glad his eyes were closed otherwise he might have started crying. He didn't want this, Percy thought desperately as he leaned his against the door of the old apartment, he wanted his family, his life, his timeline back. But when had the universe and its gods - Greek or Roman - had given a damn on wanted Percy wanted? 

That was one of many reasons why Percy had never wanted to be a demi-god. 

It takes a minute or two to gather some composure before Percy walks in. (He doesn't wait longer to gain some tolerance. Percy lost what little he had years ago when he had finally learnt of Smelly Gabe having laid a hand on mom.) The smell of cigar smoke, cheap beer, farts, and the staleness of the old apartment greets Percy. The foulness makes his mouth twist in distaste; his family's apartment is added to the list of things Percy misses from his time. 

For the first time in his life, Gabe looks up from the cigar he's smoking to look at Percy. The man's mouth twists in anger; funny, Percy knows the feeling all to well - in fact it's reciprocated. 

"So, you're home," is all that Smelly Gabe says to acknowledge him. It takes Percy back a second because he suspecting a different reaction considering how the last time he was here Gabe's blood had ended up drying on his knuckles when Percy had finally given up until mom got home and had just laid on his bed. It must because of the other men being in the room, Percy thought. Gabe didn't want to admit that his twelve tested on step son was where he got those bruises from all those weeks ago. 

Percy honestly doesn't know if he was thankfully Gabe was playing poker or not. There a violent and loyal part of Percy that wants them gone and Gabe to start something. Percy had left his mom in capable hands (her own with Medua's head) but there was never a day Percy didn't wish he couldn't have defended her; that she didn't married Gabe just to protect him with that lousy asshole's smell. 

"Where's my mom?" Percy asked, eyes flickering to dirty and beer bottle littered floor. Normally he would have taken off his shoes so not to track dirt into the apartment but this wasn't his home and it's not like it could get that dirtier. 

"Working," Gabe replied. "You got any cash?"

Huh. Percy had forgotten how the man could smell money on a person despite how bad Gabe reeked himself. It's the thought of Gabe's corpse being a statue that's going to be sold so mom could finally go finish learning about literature that makes Percy smile politely as he forks over the money without a word. Smelly Gabe's friends probably aren't morally better but that doesn't stop Percy from wishing that one of them beats the human tuskless walrus sorry ass. 

Despite the idea of going to his room - Gabe's "study" when Percy was at school - not that nice Percy does so anyway. It's that or wandering around the city until mom gets back and the later is just stupid with two major gods thinking he's stolen their weapons. 

With a sigh Percy starts cleaning the junk that was left on his bed; he's slept on worse when he was on quests. Hopefully Percy could sleep and not cause some environmental accident. (Percy knows better than to hope not to have nightmares by now.)


	2. Chapter 2

When mom woke him up the first thing he noticed is that mom’s lips were thin and her fear isn’t hidden. Percy doesn’t put on a smile, doesn’t utter a lie about being okay now or that it was just a dream (he had been dreaming about reliving a memory). Maybe he’s too tired to do so. Maybe he knew mom would see right through him. Maybe Percy didn’t lie anymore to the people he loves. 

Her finger brushed one of the bags under his eyes and if her thumb was wet mom didn’t say something about it. It’s the first time she’s seen him in months - Percy had gone to her that day he had woken up here because that, to their parents, is where children go when they’re scared - and now she can start to witness how damaged he is. A part of him feared that she’ll hate him. He’s unwillingly taken her boy away and instead of just dealing with a kid who couldn’t stay in school to save his life now she’s had to deal with this him - one with a huge psychological can of worms. That’s not even touching on the subject of Gabe. It had been months but still, Percy’s eyes scan over for any bruises. Despite his fingers clinching the sheets, Percy regretted what he did. Not hurting Gabe until there was blood on his knuckles. Percy doesn’t regret that all just like he doesn’t regret premeditating Gabe’s death. That and being complicit in selling his corpse for some money so mom could finally finish college and he would be able to meet Tyson at Meriwether College Prep. No, what Percy regretted was that he didn’t think about the repercussions of his actions. He didn’t want for mom to have to hurt anymore because of him especially wit- 

“Did he hurt you?” Percy croaked out because now isn’t the time to be thinking about that. But a small part of him didn’t listen because she hadn’t told him about the abuse she endured from Gabe to protect him. Who’s to say she wouldn’t lie about Poseidon? The best people had the most rotten luck after all. His mom didn’t say anything, didn’t offer up a lie or give soothing words to placate him from doing something reckless again. (Maybe she didn’t want to lie to him. Maybe she suspected she can’t and that would only make it worse.) 

“I won’t hurt him,” Percy promised (even though this will be the last time till they see him until mom had Medusa’s head) because that, hurting Gabe, wasn’t for him to do despite how much he wants to protect mom. His mom is in the best hands: her own. And if anyone deserved to pay Gabe back it’s her - she’s the victim, not Percy. It wasn’t his right to take that from her even if the urge came from a good place. Percy let out a humorless laugh, “I even gave him my cash when I got home.”

Mom’s lips pursed her lips further. She doesn’t say, yes, he did hurt her but mom doesn’t say that he hadn’t either. 

Percy doesn’t press, instead, he thanked her even though he never asked her to endure years of marital abuse to save him. But that - asking how much a person is willing to do for you - wasn’t how it works. “Thank you.” He croaked out and it’s not enough. It never can be but it’s being acknowledged. “Thank you for everything mom.” 

Her eyes were wet but Percy didn’t bring it up. He just accepted the tight hug she gave him and wondered how could most boys make a fuss about being too old for such a thing. He had once been once one of those, had said something about her smothering him while being secretly happy, but Percy had been an idiot. 

“You’ve grown since Christmas.” A pause and then, “You’ve lost weight since then too. It’s a good thing I have a bag of samples from Sweet on America.” 

Percy lifted his lips but it’s not high enough to be counted as a smile. They’re okay. They were going to be okay (they had to be). And Percy must have jinxed because Gave appeared at the door growling about bean dip and hadn’t she heard him? 

Mom slipped out the hug and gave him a pointed look. Just a few minutes and then they’ll be gone from this Gabe and this apartment. They’ll have a few days at Montauk before the demi-god drama came back at full force because gods forbid Percy had an uninterrupted break with someone he loved. 

“I was on my way, honey,” mom said to placate the entitled asshole. “I was just telling Percy how proud I was about his grades and how we’re going on that trip to Montauk.” 

Gabe’s eyes narrowed. “You were serious about that?”

Yes, just like how she will be serious in killing you. 

“Yes, I was. Remember, we talked about it coming out of my clothes budget? We’ll be going after I make you a seven layer bean dip for you.” 

“That and the boy got to apologize for interrupting my game,” Gabe corrected because apparently coughing off the money the man had demanded counted as an interruption in Smelly Gabe’s book. Percy forced a smiled and uttered out an apology. He didn’t mean a word of it but Gabe had a brain too tiny to detect sarcasm. Kinda like Dudley’s from Harry Potter but least Dudley grew out of being bullying, unlike Gabe who would continue to be one until the day mom killed him. 

It’s about an hour later that they leave. (Percy, unsurprisingly, was the one to load up the bags into the camaro.) Black Eye Peas is what they jam out to when mom drives out of the parking lot. 

It was going to be an interesting few days Percy knew but honestly he wouldn’t change them despite the nervousness he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admittedly wanted to shake Percy’s shoulders at the beginning of this chapter because stop being so self hating. 
> 
> This was only suppose to be a two chapter story but I’m extending it for another chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the anon asked for more Percy and Sally but I couldn't help but include Gabe. (Also I absolutely love how Smelly Gabe is this fandom's Umbridge aka not redeemable, as in no one has ever tried to redeem them.) I'll cover Sally and Percy in the second/last chapter like the anon request wanted.


End file.
